The present invention generally relates to golf putting practice devices and, more particularly, to a golf putting practice device that is capable of reducing turf damage on practice putting greens and is capable of facilitating quick and convenient repositioning of putting practice holes.
Putting greens on most golf courses are provided with holes which meet the specifications of the United States Golf Association (xe2x80x9cUSGAxe2x80x9d). A standard USGA golf hole has a diameter of 4.25 inches. Generally, each putting green on a golf course is configured to challenge the golfer and, thus, the position of the hole on the green is changed regularly to continually offer the golfer new challenges. As a result, putting is a critical aspect of every golfer""s game. A golfer can significantly improve his score by decreasing the number of strokes he must take to putt a golf ball into a golf hole. However, learning to control the golf ball so that it sinks into the hole within a minimum number of strokes is very difficult. Therefore, golfers frequently practice these putting strokes on practice putting greens provided at most golf courses. As on the golf course, the position of these holes on the practice putting green are changed regularly to continually offer the golfer new practice challenges. Moreover, the position of these holes are changed regularly to minimize tread damage on the practice putting greens caused by the frequent walking of golfers in and around practice putting holes. Traditionally, practice puffing greens include a number of practice putting holes to enable multiple golfers to practice simultaneously. These multiple hole locations permit a single golfer to experience various putting challenges on a single practice putting green.
In order to move the position of a putting cup, greens keepers typically use a coring device to cut a hole into the putting surface. The coring device then removes a turf core from the putting surface to enable the greens keeper to insert a cup liner therein. The turf core is then used to plug the older putting hole. It should be appreciated that this coring technique may disrupt or traumatize the delicate grasses typically used on putting greens. This problem is compounded on a practice putting green where the number of putting holes and foot traffic are dramatically increased.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an improved putting practice device that can minimize turf damage experienced in a practice putting green. Moreover, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a putting practice device capable of being quickly and conveniently repositioned to continually offer the golfer new putting challenges. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art technique.
In accordance with the broad teachings of this invention, a putting practice device having an advantageous construction is provided. The putting practice device includes a first circular plate being generally parallel to and vertically offset from a second circular plate. The second circular plate is positionable upon a putting surface. The first circular plate and the second circular plate are spaced apart from each other by an intermediate circular member. The intermediate circular member has an outer diameter that is less than the outer diameter of the first circular plate and second circular plate. This arrangement defines a golf ball receiving channel, which is capable of receiving and retaining a golf ball therein.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only.